Journey Down The Road
by micheledobrev
Summary: Finn and Rachel's life after high school. Also bits of Klaine, Quam, Tike, Bartie, and Pucktana. Much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys this is my first time posting a fanfic on here. So I apologize now if theres any editing issues. Enjoy! :D_

** Finn and Rachel got together again at the end of Junior year. They stayed together through out the rest of high school. Rachel got excepted into Juilliard almost immediately after sending in her application. Finn was devastated. He knew he wanted to go with her to New York. He decided he was going to try to get into NYU. With help from Kurt he got his grades up to a B+ average and sent in his application. He waited the longest two weeks of his life before NYU got back to him. He made it in. He got a full football scholarship. He was beyond excited. He brought Rachel on a big romantic date to tell her. She freaked out. Once they graduated Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine headed to New York City. They shared an apartment right in between NYU and Juilliard. Kurt was going to Juilliard with Rachel while Blaine was going to NYU with Finn. It would be easy traveling for everyone. Quinn, Sam, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike and Mercedes all went to various collages in New York City as well. Even after New Directions graduated they all remained very close. After Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine graduated from NYU and Juilliard Rachel got the role of Elphaba in Wicked, the crowd loved her. While Finn got drafted as a quarterback in the NFL with the New York Jets. They soon moved out of their apartment and into a condo right at the edge of the city. They were living there dream life. Kurt was head of a very successful fashion company with Blaine working right at his side. Finn decided to take a vacation with Rachel to Ocho Rios, Jamaica. They stayed at a very nice hotel and went to the beach everyday. One of the days Finn decided to take Rachel to climb the waterfall he heard many good things about. When Finn and Rachel were sitting in the extremely hot water in the middle of waterfall with water dripping over them Finn proposed. Rachel of corse said yes. They got married six months later in the heart of Central Park. They went to Hawaii on their honey moon. They soon moved into a huge 5 bedroom 3 bathroom house in Brooklyn. There lives were perfect. They decided they were ready to start a knew she was going to have to take a break from preforming but she didn't mind. After a year of trying they were unsuccessful. Rachel and Finn went to the doctors to see if something was wrong. The doctor found nothing wrong but offered that they get some help with getting pregnant. Rachel becomes pregnant after the first try. Finn and Rachel were thrilled.**

"Finn have you seen my pocket book?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I think its in the car," said Finn as he walked down the stairs

"Okay, hurry I don't want to be late!" Said Rachel as she walked out the door Finn following close behind.

Finn and Rachel were going to their first doctors appointment to see how their baby was doing.

"Rachel Hudson?" A nurse called out into the waiting room.

Rachel and Finn stood up and followed the nurse into the doctors room.

"Okay Rachel this might feel a little cold." said Dr. Riley as he rubbed cool jell all over Rachel's stomach.

Rachel grip on Finn's hand tightened. He knew she was nervous. He was nervous too but he tried not to show it.

"Well, Rachel," said the doctor pointing to the screen "Theres baby A, baby B, baby C, and baby D."

"Oh My God." said Rachel

"Rach," said Finn before he passed out.

"Finn! Finn! Wake up!" said Rachel as she shook Finn

The Doctor had told Rachel that all the babies were healthy and She needed to come back in two weeks for a follow up appointment.

"Rach," said Finn mumbly "What happened?"

Rachel giggled at him slightly "Well, the doctor told us that were having quadruplets then you hit the ground."

"Were having quadruplets?" said Finn

"Yes, Finn," said Rachel

"That four babies right?" asked Finn

"Yes, thats four babies."

"Oh my gosh Rachel! That so exciting!" exclaimed Finn, before pulling Rachel in and kissing her.

"I know! We planned for one baby now were getting four!" said Rachel. "Come on lets get home I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Do you have the ultra sound pictures?" Finn asked Rachel

"Yeah there in my pocketbook."

"Okay good, we need to have some proof or they might not believe us." said Finn as he wrapped his arm around Rachel and they headed out the doctors office.

"Finn why don't you call everyone to come over tonight, we can have a barbecue with hamburgers and hot dogs and stuff." said Rachel while they were in the car on there way home from the doctors.

"Yeah okay I will," said Finn as he started dialing everyones numbers.

Everyone knew Rachel was pregnant but Finn and Rachel still couldn't wait to them they were not having one baby but FOUR! About an hour after Finn and Rachel got home, everyone started showing up. Sam and Quinn were first to arrive with their one year old daughter Natalie. Kurt and Blaine showed up next. Next to arrive was Puck and Santana. Then Mike and Tina with their two sons Jacob and Jackson. Then Mercedes showed up with her new boyfriend Oliver. Last to arrive was of corse Brittany and Artie with their son Ethan .

"Hi Natalie," said Rachel poking her stomach. Natalie looked like a Koala the way she was wrapped around Quinn's neck.

"Say hi honey," Quinn said as she bounced Natalie.

"Hi" said Natalie quietly before shoving her face into Quinn's chest.

"She just woke up, so she'll probably be acting like this for a little while," said Quinn "I can help you with the food though, I'll just give her to Sam."

"Yeah that would be great," said Rachel

"Sam, come here." Quinn said as Sam walked over to her.

"Whats up babe?" asked Sam

"Here take her, I'm going to go help Rachel with the food."

"Okay. Come here baby girl." Sam said as Natalie reached out for father.

"Soon that will be Finn," Quinn said as she was putting hamburger meat into patties, looking out the window towards Sam and Natalie. "He will be a great dad."

"Yeah, I'm so scared though. I've never been a mother before. It came so naturally to you. I mean look at Natalie, she never wants to leave your side." Rachel said. Rachel was worried about becoming a mother but really she was worried about how she would take care of four babies. She still couldn't the thought threw her head.

"Don't worry Rachel it will come naturally to you too. Just wait to you see your baby for the first time, the whole world will just stop." Quinn said "Come on lets bring this stuff out to the grill." Grabbing the platter of hamburgers.

"Yeah hold on I will bring it out in a second." said Rachel as she ran up stairs to get the ultra sound pictures. She couldn't wait any longer.

Rachel came outside holding the hot dogs and the ultra sound pictures.

"Rachel are those you ultra sound pictures?" exclaimed Tina as she was watching her boys swimming in the pool.

"Yeah, you guys come look!" said Rachel.

Everyone surrounded the picnic table were Rachel had all the pictures laying out.

"Rachel, I can't even tell were the baby is! Its so tiny!" said Mercedes.

"Well, thats because theres more than one." Rachel said as she pointed to the picture. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Rachel?" asked Quinn

"Well, theres baby A, baby B," said Rachel pointing at the picture

"Awww Twins!" said Kurt excited

"And baby C, and baby D." said Finn pointing at the two other globs

"Oh My Gosh." said Quinn

"QUADRUPLETS?" said Kurt hugging Rachel

"Yep theres four of them." said Rachel as Finn rubbed her stomach.

"I was wondering why you were so big!" said Quinn

After everyone left Rachel put the ultra sound pictures into a picture frame. It was Finn's idea to put every ultra sound picture they get of the kids into frames and hang them around their room.

"I wonder if there boys or girls? Or both?" said Rachel as she climbed into bed looking at one of the ultra sound pictures.

"Yeah it would be pretty cool if there was two boys and two girls but I don't really care as long as there all healthy." said Finn as he climbed into bed, Rachel moved closer to him resting her head on his chest.

_REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_~Gleeluv~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay heres the second chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't Glee :)_

"Haha okay Kurt, I'll see you in a little bit." said Rachel as she shut her phone and laid back down in bed.

"What did he want so early?" asked Finn as he rolled over toward Rachel.

"He wants to go shopping to get me maternity clothes and pick up some things for the babies ."

"Rach, we don't even know if there boys or girls and he already wants to take you shopping?"

"I know I tried to tell him that but telling Kurt that he can't go shopping is like telling a kid they can't have cake on their birthday." said Rachel

"I have a feeling that were going to have to get a bigger house just to hold all the stuff Kurt is going to buy." said Finn.

Rachel chuckled at her husband and hopped in the shower before Kurt got there.

…...

Rachel was eating a banana when she heard Kurt honk his horn in their driveway.

"Finn! I'm leaving! I'll be back at three!"

"Rach, I'm right here." said Finn as Rachel turned around.

"Oh bye."

"Bye, I love 't buy too much."

"Umhm Okay.I love you too." said Rachel as walked out the door.

…...

"Kurt look at this! Its so cute!" said Rachel pointing to a lady bug bedding set.

"Yeah well you can't get that yet. Lets keep moving." said Kurt dragging her away from all the girly baby stuff. "Lets go look at clothes for you."

"Uhh Okay." said Rachel as they walked toward the maternity clothes.

…...

After Rachel and Kurt finished their shopping spree. Kurt took Rachel out to lunch at Sardis.

"It seems like yesterday Finn took me here when we were in NYC for Nationals." said Rachel taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah I know, It seems surreal doesn't it?" said Kurt taking a sip of his soda."So how are you feeling? Have you barfed all over Finn yet? Because I really want to get that on camera."

"Ha-Ha no but the toilet has been my best friend lately." said Rachel taking a drink of water "I'm just so scared Kurt. I mean I didn't expect this I mean, four babies? I will never be able to go back to preforming."

Rachel started to cry. Damn hormones, Kurt thought.

"Rach its okay why don't you head out to the car I'll be out in a minute." said Kurt as he paid and Rachel headed out to the car.

When Kurt got into the car Rachel was still in hysterics.

"Rachel, calm down." Kurt said to Rachel still sobbing. Kurt reached over and hugged her. "You and Finn are going to be the best parents ever. And don't say your never going to go back to preforming, I mean your Rachel Berry. When have you ever gave up on your dreams?"

"Thanks Kurt. I want to go home now." said Rachel after she calmed down.

"Yeah lets go." said Kurt as they drove off.

…...

"Thanks Kurt. For everything." said Rachel as she shut Kurt's car door. She walked into her house to find a note from Finn.

_Rach_

_Im at football practice. Be back in a little bit._

_Love ya, Finn_

Rachel sighed and went up to their room to take a nap. Before she got into the bed she picked up her shirt and looked at her stomach. She was huge. She was only four months pregnant! She looked like Quinn when she was about to give birth! Finn had just gotten home and came to see what she was doing. He was standing in the door way of their bedroom, looking at Rachel.

"Hey" said Finn

"Hi, your home." said Rachel as she put down her shirt and walked over and hugged Finn.

"Yeah. How was shopping?" said Finn as he grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs. So much for taking a nap, Rachel thought.

"Good. I got some new clothes. We didn't get anything for the babies though. I don't want to go over board just yet." said Rachel as they sat down on the couch. Rachel putting her head on Finn's lap as he turned on the T.V.

"Finn, oh my god." said Rachel as she sat up

"Oh my god. Are the babies coming?" said Finn panicking.

"Finn! No! They are kicking." said Rachel as she placed her hand on her stomach. "There all like fighting. It feels like a boxing ring in my stomach."

"Oh" said Finn as he placed his hand on her stomach. "Thats so cool." said Finn as he gazed into Rachel's eyes. Then their lips met for a kiss.

…...

The next day Rachel and Quinn went to Finn and Sam's first football games of the season. Sense both their husbands played for Jets they had reserved box seats for every game.

"Auntie Rach!" Natalie screamed out as her and Quinn walked into their seats.

"Hey Nat!" Rachel said as she picked her up.

"She was so excited to see you." Quinn said as she took a water bottle out of fridge.

"Shes so adorable." said Rachel looking at Natalie with her long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Quinn smiled and rubbed her daughters head.

"So no one else is coming tonight? Quinn asked

"No, there all either working or busy."said Rachel

"Looks like Nat will have no one to play with."said Quinn as she gave Natalie one of her toys.

"Soon she'll have four little people to play with." said Rachel looking down at her stomach.

"She'll be thrilled." said Quinn laughing.

"So when you find out the genders?" asked Quinn.

"Tomorrow." said Rachel

"You have to call and tell me immediately. Got it?" Quinn said laughing

"You'll be the first one to know. Well, besides Finn and I." said Rachel

"Good." said Quinn grabbing Natalie off the floor.

…...

"RUN SAM RUN!" shouted Quinn bouncing up and down. Sam had the football and was running across the field.

"Come on Sam run!" shouted Rachel.

Sam passed the ball to Finn. Finn scored the final touchdown for Jets.

"Whooo!" both Quinn, Rachel, and Natalie yelled. Rachel and Quinn laughed at Natalie, as she jumped up and down too.

…...

After the game both Rachel and Quinn headed out to meet their husbands in the parking lot.

"Hey good job." as Rachel walked over to Finn and gave him a big congratulations kiss.

"Thanks babe." said Finn as he grabbed her hand.

Finn and Rachel looked over to Sam and Quinn.

"Good dob dada." said Natalie as she reached over to Sam.

"Thanks honey." said Sam as he kissed her head.

"She was so cute, every time Rachel and I started screaming she did the same thing." said Quinn as she kissed her husband.

"Okay bye guys!" Rachel yelled over to Sam and Quinn.

"See ya!" yelled Sam back

"Rachel Remember, call me as soon as you find out! said Quinn

"I will!" said Rachel as she got into the car.

…...

Rachel was laying on the bed in the doctors office as Dr. Riley put cool jell all over he stomach. Rachel squeezed Finn's hand.

"Well Rachel it looks like you'll have four-

_Cliffhanger!_

_REVIEW!_

_~Gleeluv~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! Sorry it so short, I wanted to write a chapter before I left again. :)**_

"Girls. There all girls. Congrats." said Dr. Riley as he walked out the room.

"Wow." said Rachel as her and Finn headed to the car. "I never expected this. I mean four girls? What are the chances of that?"

"I know. Pretty exciting though." said Finn as he wrapped his arm around Rachel and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. I can't wait till they get here." said Rachel. "I should probably call Quinn now, or she'll kill me." Grabbing out her phone.

"Hi. Yep. Theres four girls!" said Rachel talking on the phone to Quinn. Finn could here Quinn shouting in the background. "Yeah sure. Okay, see you then."

"Where going over to Sam and Quinn's for dinner." Rachel told Finn.

"Why?"

"Just because. She's having the whole crew over."

"Oh, okay."

...

""Rachel!" said Quinn hugging Rachel as she opened the door to there house.

"Hey!" said Rachel

"I have some of Natalie's baby clothes for you to look through." said Quinn dragging Rachel upstairs.

"Awesome." said Rachel following Quinn.

"QUINN!RACHEL!" shouted Sam up the stairs "DINNERS READY!"

"OKAY WE"LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" shouted Quinn grabbing the box her and Rachel had sorted.

...

"So," Santana asked Rachel as they were eating "What are you having?"

"I know." Quinn blurted out as she gave Natalie her bottle.

"What? You told her?" said Santana jokingly

"Well, yes." said Rachel laughing "and theres four girls."

"Ahhh!" said Santana, Kurt, Brittany, and Tina all at the same time.

"I'm am so helping you decorate their room." said Kurt "And don't even think they well be going out of the house with out me approving of there outfits."

"Oh I'm sure." said Rachel laughing.

"Good luck too you buddy," said Puck to Finn patting his back.

"For what?" asked Finn

"Your going to have four mini Rachel Berry's running around. That my friend is a lot of work."

"PUCK! I heard that!" said Rachel shouting.

Everyone laughed.

...

"Just two more weeks until you can come out of Mommy." said Rachel talking to her stomach.

Rachel had been put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and was not okay with it.

"Rach, go lay back down you know what the doctor said about not getting up unless you have to go to the bathroom or something." said Finn

"Finn I'm fine I'm just going to get some cereal." Rachel snapped back at Finn "Sorry I'm just tired of laying around all day."

"I know." said Finn as he kissed her forehead and grabbed the cereal bowl from her. "Now go lay back down."

"Ugg" said Rachel placing her hand on her very big stomach heading back to her bed.

...

"Aww Finn you did such a good job." said Rachel as she walked into the girls nursery. "I love the lady bug theme!"

"I knew you would." said Kurt "I saw you looking at it when we went shopping."

"It's adorable." said Rachel.

Finn hadn't allowed Rachel to see the nursery until it was completely done.

"And this is what Kurt mostly did." said Finn as he opened to big white closet doors reveling many clothes.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Rachel. "Theres so many!"

"Well when you times everything by four it adds up quickly." said Kurt

"I love it so much. Thank you Kurt for everything." said Rachel. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and they headed out the door.

_**REVIEW! :)**_


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: Sorry this is not a chapter! I just wanted to say that I have a poll for the girls name on my profile. There are six names and the top four will end up being their names. I will have the poll up for a couple days then post the next chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~Gleeluv~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four! Sorry for such the long wait! I've been SUPER busy! **

"Rach, honey we need to get going." Finn said as he tried to wake her up.

"Uggg" Rachel said as Finn helped her out of bed.

Rachel was now 32 weeks pregnant and looked about ready to explode. She was scheduled to have a C-Section at 6:00 A.M. Her Dads and Finn's Mom and Step-Father flew out the night before and where staying at a hotel nearby.

...

"Hey," said Quinn softly as she walked into Rachel's hospital room. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess What time is it? I'm pretty sure their going to wheel me off soon." Said Rachel as Sam walked in with Natalie sleeping on his shoulder, hearing Quinn and Rachel's conversation.

"You look better than Finn does." Said Sam. Finn was sitting in the chair next to Rachel's bed looking like he was going to puke.

"Not funny dude." Said Finn as Sam chuckled.

"Okay Rachel," said as he walked into her room, "Are you ready to meet these kids?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Rachel nervously

...

Finn was pacing outside the door where Rachel went in to prep for surgery. He was so nervous.

"Finn?" said.

"Yeah"

"You can come in now."

Finn made his way over to Rachel's side. The room had twenty or more doctors waiting for the delivery.

"Hey Rach,"

"Hi," said Rachel as he grabbed her hand.

"Okay Rachel you might feel pressure." said

Rachel squinted and squeezed Finn's hand tighter.

"Baby A!" the doctor shouted out over loud crying. Rachel started crying while Finn looked over to his daughter. He barley caught a glimpse of her before nurses took her away.

"Baby B!"The doctor shouted but this time there was no crying. Finn did all he could not to run over and see whats wrong.

"Finn why isn't she crying?" said Rachel

"I don't know Rach." Just then they heard her cry. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Baby C!" The doctor shouted. The nurses wrapped her in a blanket and brought her away.

A few minutes later the doctors shouted for the last time.

"Baby D!"

All their girls were here. Finally.

...Rachel was wheeled back to recovery while Finn went and told their family and friends that the girls were all here and healthy.

Finn walked into the waiting room beaming.

"There all here healthy, they need some help breathing. Rachel doing good in recovery now."

Finn's Mom walked over and gave him a huge hug.

"I have pictures," said Finn

"Let me see my nieces!" said Kurt running over.

"Baby A is Alanna Sara she was 16.6 inches long and weighed 3 lbs 11oz." said Finn showing the camera.

"She's so tiny!" squealed Quinn

"Yeah and she was the biggest."

"Baby B is Jordyn Paige she was 16.2 inches long and weighed 3lbs and 5oz."

"Awww" said Kurt

"Alright Baby C is Mollie Ann she was the tiniest. She was 14.5 inches long and weighed 2lbs and 7oz."

"Shes so small!" said Carole

"But a firecracker. She was screaming the loudest when she came out."

Everyone laughed.

"Baby D is Rian Brielle she weighed 3lbs and 7oz."

"There all so adorable!" said Quinn

"They nurses said I could bring one family member into the NICU to see them." said Finn

"Let Kurt go I know he's dying to meet them." Said Carole

"Thanks so much!" said Kurt hugging Carole

...

Kurt and Finn went to see Rachel before they went to the NICU.

"Hey Rach," said Finn as he walked into Rachels room "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, How are the girls? asked Rachel

"There doing okay. Were going to see them now."

"When did the doctor say I could see them?" asked Rachel

"In a few hours, after you rested for a while." said Finn "Here are the Pictures I took."

When Finn showed Rachel the pictures she got all teary eyed.

"I really want to see them."

"I know Rach." Finn said kissing the top of her head "Get some rest." ... 


End file.
